Boum Boum Boum
by LittleBulledAir
Summary: Un simple moment de douceur dans un monde en guerre


Bonjour à vous tous !

Ce one-shot trainait depuis au moins six mois dans mon ordinateur et ayant de nouveau accès à internet depuis mon déménagement, je me suis dis qu'il était peut-être temps de le partager ici.

Je l'ai écrit un soir d'inspiration subite, comme il y en a parfois. Je ne revendique aucunement la propriété des personnages tout comme celle du concept. J'ai été inspirée par un one-shot du même style, mais sur Harry et Ginny. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur… Si la personne souhaite de manifester, c'est avec plaisir que je lui rendrais la place qui lui revient de droit.

Bonne lecture !

**Boum Bou Boum**

Allongée au creux des bras de James, une main posée sur son torse et écoutant son cœur battre, Lily se réveillait doucement. A l'extérieur, l'orage grondait et la pluie faisait rage, comme pour refléter la difficile situation du pays. Un éclair, bref mais intense, éclaira la rue comme en plein jour. Lily tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Elle avait dormi quatre heures.

**Boum Bou Boum**

La jeune femme soupira. La fatigue la rattrapait. Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils étaient rentrés très tard d'une réunion de l'Ordre porteuse de nombreuses mauvaises nouvelles. Lily avait filé sous la douche, frigorifiée par l'averse essuyée sur le chemin du retour. L'automne était bel et bien là. James l'avait rejoint sous l'eau brûlante pour la réconforter et se réchauffer également.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Les mains du jeune homme avait glissé tout le long du corps de sa fiancée, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Lily s'était accrochée à James comme à une bouée de secours et comprenant son besoin de tendresse, le jeune homme, prévenant comme toujours, l'avait savonnée des pieds à la tête et rincée avant de l'envelopper dans une immense serviette et de la déposer sur leur lit.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Il avait ensuite tendrement essuyé chaque parcelle de son corps, déposant de temps à autre de légers baisers au hasard de ses caresses. Il s'était ensuite attaqué à sa chevelure. Lily, les yeux clos, l'avais laissé faire. Il avait séché puis brossé sans relâche ses longs cheveux pendant un moment infini. Respectant le désir de silence de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas dit un mot.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lily s'était retournée vers lui pour le remercier d'un regard qui en disait long sur la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre. James l'avait alors obligé à s'allonger sur le ventre. Et alors qu'à l'extérieur l'orage faisait toujours rage, le jeune homme avait sorti un flacon de la table de nuit et commencé à masser délicatement sa fiancée.

**Boum Bou Boum**

« Tu es tendue mon amour » avait-il seulement soufflé. « Je sais ». Il ne réussit à lui redonner le sourire que lorsque ses mains enduites d'huile glissèrent sur les cuisses de Lily. Très chatouilleuse, la jeune femme se débattit énergiquement, James refusant d'abréger cette torture afin de la faire rire à nouveau. Au moment où il se penchait pour embrasser ses cuisses Lily se retourna sur le dos, refusant d'en supporter plus. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

**Boum Bou Boum**

James releva la tête, souriant, le regard gourmand, et ne put que constater l'air béat de sa fiancée. La moindre parcelle de son corps embaumait l'huile de vanille et il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Les joues roses, adossée aux nombreux oreillers du lit, Lily souriait désormais, détendue et le cops déjà alangui. D'un infime hochement de tête, elle autorisa James à céder à sa passion.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Elle qui avait besoin de tant tendresse et de prévenance n'avait pas été déçue. Comme à l'accoutumée, James avait été parfait. Il avait saisi d'un regard les envies et les besoins de sa jolie fiancée et avait su les satisfaire. La connaissance parfaite de leurs corps leur avait permis à tous les deux d'exprimer tous les sentiments égarés qui ne se disent pas à haute voix.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Lily, les yeux encore à demi fermés, sourit. Elle sentit les bras de James se resserrer possessivement autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait aussi bien nulle part ailleurs. Lui seul parvenait à la faire se sentir autant en paix avec elle-même. S'accrochant au jeune homme, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et inhala à plein nez sa douce odeur.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Une fois de plus, ils allaient sans doute passer leur week-end dans leur chambre à faire le plein de tendresse et d'amour pour la semaine à venir, la météo se révélant peu propice à une excursion hors de Londres. Peut-être que les garçons, les Maraudeurs, passeraient en fin d'après-midi dimanche, pensa Lily. D'ici là, elle avait son James pour elle toute seule.

**Boum Bou Boum**

La joue tout contre le cœur du jeune homme, Lily l'écoutait battre doucement. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme nul part ailleurs. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, la jeune femme parvenait à retrouver un peu de sérénité dans les bras de James. Dans ces moments là, la violence n'était plus.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Le jeune homme dormait encore, malgré le tonnerre, un air rêveur sur le visage, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il y avait que contre lui que Lily se sentait pleinement sauve. Loin des combats acharnés pour la liberté. Elle n'était plus une sorcière émérite dans ses bras. Elle était une femme pleine et entière, capable de soulever des montagnes aux côtés de son amoureux.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Les battements du cœur de son fiancé étaient réguliers, apaisants. Prise d'un léger frisson, Lily enfouie sa tête dans le cou de James. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, tirant petit à petit le jeune homme de son sommeil. Sa main remonta le long du dos de Lily, la caressant tendrement.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Il glissa ses bras autour du corps de Lily, l'attirant plus près de lui. La jeune femme déposa un baiser papillon sur le bout de son nez. James sourit et sans ouvrir les yeux, chercha la poitrine nue de Lily et déposa très délicatement un de ses mains chaudes contre son cœur. Lily souriait de bonheur.

**Boum Bou Boum**

James sentait le cœur de Lily battre à rythme régulier dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme frissonna. Prévenant, il remonta sur eux la couette bleu foncé qui avait glissé durant leurs étreintes passionnées et en recouvrit le corps de sa belle fiancée. Entre-ouvrant enfin les yeux, il put la voir sourire, les yeux brillants.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Sa main glissa le long de l'épaule de la jeune femme pour venir enfin trouver sa place au creux de sa taille. « Merci » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. L'obligeant à s'adosser contre les oreillers, James embrassa la poitrine dénudée de sa fiancée avant d'y déposer précautionneusement sa tête pour écouter son cœur battre.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Lily fit glissa doucement ses mains aux cheveux de James, le pressant contre elle. Elle le caressa avec tendresse, le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa poitrine la faisant frissonner. Il sourit, les yeux clos, et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur la peau tiède à sa portée.

**Boum Bou Boum**

Lily ferma les yeux et laissa son sourire plein de promesses fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sa main retrouva sa place contre le torse de James. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En lui caressant la joue, James lui murmura « Tu es belle mon amour ». « Ton cœur bat au même rythme que le mien » lui répondit-elle.


End file.
